


She ain't yours, cowpoke

by reddeadmort



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeadmort/pseuds/reddeadmort
Summary: Another tumblr request for Micah. Last one I had was"Rest is for the wicked"; this one could probably be a continuation of that, maybe a few months later.Here, Micah gets jealous of his female s/o when they are hanging out with John and Arthur; heated words are exchanged before the reader placates Micah and makes sure he makes it up to her. As requested, I did actually manage to work some smut into this, right near the end - only a little bit mind!





	She ain't yours, cowpoke

It was celebration time in the camp; the boys had, for once, managed to do a lucrative job where nothing went wrong. Everyone was drinking, singing and laughing; you were sat round the fire with Arthur, John and some of the others, while Micah was having an in depth conversation with Dutch at one of the camp tables. He was completely engrossed in Dutch’s latest plan, but even so, occasionally you caught him glancing in your direction. You hadn’t been together long and you still got little butterflies in your stomach whenever he looked at you. None of the other girls understood why you had chosen Micah; you’d stopped bothering trying to justify it to them.

You turned your attention back to John, who was talking about that day’s events.

“Of course, none of it would have worked if weren’t for Y/N nosin’ around and getting us the info.” John’s words were met with a rumble of agreement, and he leaned over to pat you on the back. It was nothing more than a gesture, communicating how proud and grateful he was of you; but his hand must have lingered longer than an inebriated Micah could take. You looked up and saw Micah stalking towards the pair of you, coming to a stop less than a metre in front of you.

“Didn’t Dutch tell you to take a look out” he growled at John.

“What I do and don’t do ain’t no concern of yours” John retorted back. “Hey Arthur, you seein’ this? Looks like Micah’s running things now.”

“Only thing Micah runs is his mouth” Arthur chuckled as he took another swig of whiskey.

“Shut it, cowpokes” Micah snarled. He was really angry; you’d known he’d had some jealous tendencies, but he hadn’t been this drunk since you two began seeing each other. This was a trait you were going to have to look out for.

“You’re a creep and a fool Micah. An’ I ain’t takin’ orders from you” John said as he stood up.

“At least I have the good grace to shoot a feller full in the face when I got a problem with him, not go after his woman behind his back.” Micah and John were nose to nose now; if something wasn’t done to defuse the situation this was going to get ugly.

“Huh, that’s where you draw the moral line” Arthur quipped. You shot him a scowl – his sarcasm wasn’t helping – but he was feeling too pleased with himself to notice.

“You wanna get shot too Morgan?” Micah turned away from John, stepping towards Arthur.

“I’ve seen you in action, from that range, you’d miss.” Everyone except you and Micah chuckled at that last line.

“It’s ’bout time you removed the pole you’ve got stuck up your ass Morgan” Micah said, spitting in Arthur’s general direction. You saw Arthur stiffen at this; if it was just John, they would probably not end up in a fight, but Arthur always seemed to be looking for a reason to punch Micah.

You stood up, throwing your empty whiskey bottle in the fire to get everyone’s attention.

“Enough, all of you! This is ridiculous!” You moved quickly, and making use of the slight shock in everyone, dragged Micah away by his arm. He resisted at first, but a growled ‘ _now’_ made him follow you. Arthur made some comment as you left; you didn’t quite catch it, but had to tug Micah hard once again to keep him with you.

Once you were in the trees, away from prying ears and eyes, you rounded on him.

“What the hell was that!” you almost yelled.

“I just say it how it is” he sneered back at you.

“For god’s sake Micah…. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care about what you think you saw.” You knew it was a bad idea to return his anger with the same, but you’d had a few and couldn’t help yourself.

“See, least I still give a damn” he scoffed.

“Micah, you brute, you don’t give a damn about anyone but yourself” you said, rolling your eyes.

“No different from you then - the only thing you like is a bottle of whiskey, everyone knows that.”

You stared at Micah, a slightly disgusted look on your face. You shook your head; this conversation wasn’t going anywhere good, and you couldn’t be bothered.

“Why do you let yourself get so het up” you sighed.

“Why’d you flirt with everyone” he snapped back at you. “The way I see it, it’s unseemly.”

“Micah! I don’t flirt with anyone, let alone everyone!” You rounded on him, really angry now. You weren’t taking this shit. “It’s about time you stopped acting like a petulant toddler who has chucked his own toy out of the pram whenever you perceive a slight has been made against you!”

Micah was shocked; you’d never really raised your voice to him, let alone release such a tirade of anger. You turned away to storm off, but as you did so Micah grabbed at your wrist. You pulled away, but he grabbed it again, pulling you back round to face him. Before you could push him away, he grabbed you firmly by the shoulders and stared into your eyes.

“Y/N…..” You could see his anger fading; he was an ass, who pretended to not care what anyone thought of him, but he hated making you cross. “You know, Y/N, there are winners and losers in the world, and that’s a fact.” He swallowed, as if he was nervous. “And what confuses me about you is……well…. is that you’re a winner, and you’ve picked a loser like me.” Your scowl softened at his words, encouraging him to continue.

“I’m sorry for being foolish… it was an old thing and my emotions got the better of me”. Micah pulled you in for a hug and you let him, nestling your face in his neck. This was the side of Micah only you saw; the vulnerability behind all the bluster. His childhood had left him with a constant need to impress, be the centre of attention. As soon as he got a whiff of not being the best thing to a person, be it you or Dutch, he panicked and reacted in the only way he knew how; with anger.

“I… errr… I never told you this. Not properly anyway” he spoke softly in your ear. “Sugar pie…you know I ain’t had a proper family for years. But you…. you are my family now.” You smiled, giving him a slight squeeze. “I’d do anythin’ for ya.”

You lifted your head up, kissing him softly on the lips. For a moment, you both stayed there, perfectly still, just smiling at each other.

“Prove it.” You smirked at Micah, biting your bottom lip. He looked confused, so you moved your hands to his shoulders and pushed him downwards. Realisation dawned and he smirked, sinking to his knees in front of you. He knew exactly what you wanted.

Micah reached up under your skirt and pulled your underwear down, before pushing your skirt up above your knees and deftly hooking one of your legs over his shoulder. He looked up at you, grinning like a cat that had got the cream, then his head disappeared under your skirts.

You gasped as you felt his moustache brush your clit and shuddered as he started to lick and suck. You rested your hand on the back of his head through your skirt as your hips involuntarily flicked forwards. Under your skirts you heard Micah give a pleased little growl as he moved his hands up to grip your ass, holding you in place.

He moved his tongue in quick little circles around you, occasionally giving you a slight nibble, as he brought you closer to climax. It didn’t take long; the drink had already had a relaxing effect on you, and the way his moustache brushed against your sensitive areas always made you melt.

“Oh god Micah… please……” You pressed his head hard into you as you came and Micah dug his nails into your ass cheeks. Eventually, you released him, and he emerged from under your skirts.  Micah licked his lips as he stood up, already starting to undo his belt.

“Oh no” you chided, reaching down to put your underwear back on. “I said you had to prove your loyalty to me; I ain’t got nothin’ to prove”. Micah paused, hands on his buckle; you weren’t too sure if he’d take kindly to this _interruption_ to his plans.

“Sure thing, sugar pie.” He smiled, stepping forwards, embracing you again. You placed your arms around his neck, kissing him, his slightly damp moustache tickling your face. You wished that, just once, he would be the Micah you knew in front of the others. Maybe one day you’d be able to take him away from here, have a different life, stop him chasing after Dutch's approval. One day.....


End file.
